When the world ends
by Brantley19
Summary: Darkness had covered the entire hidden leaf village. It was spreading throughout the shinobi world creating destruction and death, the center of it all was a girl and within the darkness she hears the voices of her friends even if it's for the last time. The death of Sakura Haruno shook the leaf but her death will take the entire world by storm.


_Darkness..._

 _That was all that I saw..._

 _Nothing more, nothing less._

 _Where am I? I don't remember how I got here. I don't even know where "here" is. It's too dark..._

The shinobi world was about to be broken, nothing but darkness started to spread covering the entire planet and it did not cease to stop as it engulfed the entire world. It brought death, destruction, and despair Yuki Natsumae knew nothing about what was happening to the outside world, she only heard screams and those screams were echoing throughout the dark world she was in. The truth was that Hades Izanami had gone completely out of control and like the Nine tails it was causing destruction and death throughout the land instead of the hidden leaf.

"This isn't good..."

"What's happening?"

"Never would have thought it would come to this...my daughter of all people that would fall to darkness..."

"It's not your fault Minoru, you did everything you could as her father."

"Yeah, but it wasn't enough Minato. I should have done so much more..."

"Don't worry, the world can still be saved. The fujikage clan is coming up with an answer, however..."

"I don't want her to join us yet Suzu, she still has her whole life ahead of her...I don't want this...to be the death of her."

"There's some things you can't keep changin' forever Minoru. The least we can do fo' your daughter now is to get her out of that darkness before it swallows her whole."

"You're right...that is the least I can do for her...forgive me Yuki..."

 _I can't make out what's going on. I can't think...anymore..._

 _All of the screams that are echoing...whose voice is that...? Naruto...? Onii-sama?_

 _What happened to me...? My body...head...hurts..._

 _The world seems turned on it's side. No, that's not it. It's me who has collapsed._

 _But the ground is red...no...this is a person's..._ A memory came into Yuki's mind as she saw herself as Hades Izanami holding Sakura Haruno by her throat before she snapped it like a twig, she now looked down at the very same hand that was used to kill one of her friends only this time it was covered in blood. _Did I do that? Mmm, I'm sleepy..._ Yuki became very drowsy almost instantly as she was about to close her eyes she thought she heard someone's voice, hearing the voice she felt that she should stay awake for a moment longer.

"Hinata!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, but what's going on?"

"I wish I knew that myself. Kakashi sensei said to try and look for survivors so that what I've been doing."

"I'll help too!"

"Alright, be careful going around the village okay?"

"Right." Naruto and Hinata went their separate ways still looking for survivors in the hidden leaf. Meanwhile Kakashi was with the fifth and the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Tsunade.

"Is there really nothing we can do to keep her alive at least?" Minato shook his head.

"No, once we get her out of that darkness and seal away Izanami...there's little to no chance she'll survive." Tsunade sighed.

"I see...first Sakura and now her...how many more people are we going to lose?! Damn it, if Sakura hadn't gone and try to get Sasuke back herself...!" Tsunade punched a wall which created a small crater around her fist. "She would still be here...! They both would still be here no matter what the circumstances!"

"Tsunade..." Minato placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can't waver yet, you still have a village that needs you and since the Akatsuki are no more you need to be strong just like Yuki because I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see you or Naruto like this."

"Minato..."

"For now, let's wait until Minoru and the Fujikage clan free Yuki at the very least we can be by her side one last time before she joins her parents."

"Sensei..." Kakashi looked up at the dark sky. /He's right though, there's nothing we can do but be by her side at the very end. She deserves that much at least after all she's done for us...it's our way of thanking her./ Somewhere else though Suzu and Minoru were talking to Ragna who was just told about what happened to his little sister and he was not taking it well.

"Are you kidding me?! Are you fucking kidding me?! My sister...! Grr! Just wait until I get my hands around that Uchiha's neck...!"

"Calm down Ragna."

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! DAD, DO YOU NOT CARE THAT YOUR DAGUTHER IS GOING TO DIE?! I LOST YOU AND MOM I CAN'T GO ON LIVING IF I LOSE YUKI TOO!"

"Ragna, everyone is destined to die. There is no other way around it, even if we managed to save Yuki imagine the pain and torment she'll feel. After all she killed Sakura Haruno with her own hands as Izanami and to add insult to injury she massacred the Akatsuki as her too. After seeing all of that blood I wouldn't be the same either."

"Ragna. Son, at the very least be with yer sister one last time it would break her heart if you weren't there with her friends. After that, you can do whatever you want."

"He's right. We also need your help anyway, the core where Yuki is needs to be destroyed the only person that can probably get inside and get back out alive is you Ragna, so will you help us?" Ragna looked down at the ground as he clenched his fists in a fit of anger and sighed.

"I don't have a choice in this situation. So, where is she?"

"Your father will take you to her. I need to speak with Hakumen so I'll meet up with you two later."

"Okay, be careful Suzu."

"I will, you too Minoru."

 _Nh...just a little bit longer...these voices, they sound so familiar...I can't make them out though. Who...? Who do these voices belong to?_

"Yuki...I'm sorry Hakumen, but think ya can wait just a little longer?"

"A beast with no heart is no enemy of mine. My task is complete, what remains I must leave to you."

"I know that but..."

"The Uchiha clan has been nothing but trouble to this world and soon Sasuke Uchiha will pay dearly for his crimes after all it only makes sense since both he and Itachi fiddled with something they weren't supposed to touch."

"This entire ordeal...it makes me wonder how long Yuki was suffering..."

"She has suffered enough that if she were to survive it would last a lifetime. A lifetime of pain...it is not what she deserves cat."

"I know..."

"Do not fret, you and Minoru Ichikawa are doing the right thing and not only that you are saving the world from being devoured and be granted death by the dark power of Hades Izanami." The two looked up as Ragna clawed his way to the core with his right arm which caused a painful roar that shook the very earth. "Ragna Nastumae...this is where I take my leave cat. As I have stated I leave the rest to you." Hakumen turned and left Suzu where he was still watching everything from where he was.

 _Suzu? Lord Hakumen and...Lady Tsunade. Kakashi sensei and Hinata too...Naruto, Ragna...and Dad, is that you? I'm sorry...I...I can't really see anything..._ No one there seemed to hear Yuki's voice so no one responded. A light shined within the darkness.

"Hang in there...I'm going to get you out of that dark place..."

 _Huh...? Dad..?_ The light shined so brightly that the entire world saw it as it cleared the darkness that had spread and destroyed everything that it had engulfed. Meanwhile everyone that had survived within the hidden leaf were looking at the aftermath of their destroyed village.

"Is it over?"

"I...I think so..." Everyone in the village was still shaken up but alive nonetheless, Minato stood on a rock looking for Minoru and Ragna when someone called out to him.

"Dad!" Naruto landed beside his father.

"Naruto! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but what happened? What was that light just now?"

"Hades Izanami being defeated."

"Izanami? Wait, is Yuki-"

"I don't know. I don't see them anywhere."

"I can probably find Yuki and Minoru with sage-"

"There's no need for that Naruto, they're right there." Naruto and Minato looked as they saw Minoru carrying a black figure with red pulsing vines on it's body his clothes were completely soaked in blood. "Minoru!" Minato went to him and Naruto followed they landed in front of him as they looked down at what he was carrying and they knew who it was.

"That's...that's Yuki isn't it?" Minoru simply nodded.

"So it's over..." Minato placed a hand on her hair, Minoru then placed Yuki down on the ground while Suzu, Kakashi, and Tsunade appeared next to them. Naruto who activated sage mode looked down at Yuki as her chakra level was decreasing and at a fast rate.

"Granny Tsunade, you have to heal her! Her chakra's level is dropping!"

"I'll give it a try Naruto." Tsunade placed her hands over Yuki's body as a green light emitted from her hands, Ragna landed a few feet away from the group and went to Yuki's side and knelt beside her. Tsunade frowned as she continued to heal Yuki. /Her wounds...Minoru was right, without Izanami she's not going to last long. Yuki...it's already too late for me to do anything for her./ Tsunade moved away from her as she stopped healing Yuki entirely.

"Hey, why did you stop Granny Tsunade?"

"There's nothing I can do for her Naruto."

"What?! No, there has to be a way to save her!"

"There isn't. Without Izanami she can't survive for long, I don't want her to die either Naruto but..."

"There's absolutely no way she can die here! Who's going to run her village if she's gone?!"

"Don't worry, someone will take her place." The sun had started to set within the hidden leaf at this point everyone was around a dying Yuki as she looked up at her friends even if it was for the last time.

"So this is how it ends...why? Out of all the people why someone like her? She was only trying to save her friend but instead this happens...! If only we acted...!"

"No one eyed lotus, this was nothing none of you could have prevented..." A girl appeared within red rose petals, she had on a frilly teal gown and jacket, white ribbon bow tie with matching bat symbol design from the front to the back of her dress. She also had crosses which were on her shaw and bottom half of her dress, she also had on matching teal pony boots with a white cross and a white ribbon on her right ankle, her hair was black in two long pigtails tied with dark green ribbons she had bottle green eyes which were full of sorrow at the moment. "The blame for this tragic event falls on no one that stands here, you all have done your duties as shinobi of the hidden leaf and as ninja. And it is certainly not Yuki's fault, this is nothing more than a cruel joke time has played on us all..."

"Who-"

"Ru...by..." Everyone looked down as Yuki managed to choke out the girl's name which caused Ruby to give a sad smile. Naruto went to Yuki's side.

"Yuki! Hey, don't try to talk okay? We're going to help you!"

"No, Naruto. There is nothing we can do, without Izanami and Kenshin she will not last long."

"Is there really nothing we can do?!"

"Naruto..."

"Hey, you don't talk! Save your-"

"You..are such an idiot...this...this is it...for me. Why...can't you...see or understand...that...?" Yuki coughed up blood which caused Ragna to go to Yuki his anger evident in his eyes.

"Yuki...! Damn it why?! We lost mom and dad I am not ready to lose you too! Damn that Uchiha! I will kill him even if it's the last thing I do, I swear it!"

"Ragna...big brother...I really don't...care about what you do...you've...always been doing things...on your own anyway so...all I ask...is that you don't...do anything that would jeopardize the village...and take care of...Mai for me..." Yuki felt drops on her face as she saw that Ragna was crying. "Don't cry big bro...you'll unlock your shariangan...that way...and tell her...to take care...of Sumiye..." Ragna despite him crying his eyes out at the moment nodded his head. Ruby went to Yuki's side despite the blood that was soiling her clothes she reached out and softly touched her cheek her touch was warm and gentle and Yuki could tell that she was on the verge of crying herself, but the sad smile she had remained.

"You poor child...doing everything you could but it was all for naught. It fell upon deaf ears and for that I can only say that I am so very sorry, for once again I could do nothing and now you must suffer for it. I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry all I can do now is watch as everything ends."

"It's all right...I mean...someone's got to...do it right...? No matter what...my only regret...is me killing her...with my own hands..."

"You didn't kill her Yuki! Sakura-chan's death was-"

"Naruto...it's all right...if there's one thing I want to be blamed for...it's this. I've done...a lot of forbidden things in my life...but this...this will forever be my sin...I'm not sure if this will be my only sin...but it's a sin that I must...pay for..." Yuki started to cough up blood again as she felt her body starting to weaken and dark spots started to appear in her vision. "Ruby...you'll remember this right...? All of it...?"

"I will and when the time comes, I will most definitely give you memories of this timeline you have my word Yuki." She couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Ruby...Naruto...there's so much...that I want to say to you...but I don't have much time left...and there's something...I want you to have too..."

"Huh...?"

"Come..." Naruto still confused went to Yuki and knelt beside Ragna, she lifted her hand and placed it on Naruto's face covering the left side on his face. "I want you to have my shariangan..."

"What?! No, Yuki I can't take your eye-"

"Eyes...I'm giving both of them...to you...and you'll have...the Mangekyo too...I want you to have them..."

"Why Yuki?"

"Why not? At least in this world...you can get Sasuke back...and also...take care of Hinata for me will you...?" Naruto placed his hand on top of hers and nodded as he started to silently weep.

"I...I will...I'll bring back Sasuke with your eyes and take care of Hinata too, just for your sake I promise!" Yuki smiled as her eyes started to become heavy and she couldn't stay awake much longer.

"Naruto...take care...of yourself...and...the shi...nobi...world..." Her eyes closed completely as the remains of her life were drained from her body and it became limb, Yuki Natsumae was no more causing both Naruto Uzumaki and Ragna Natsumae to unlock their Mangekyo shariangan as everyone started to grieve the lost of yet another friend of the leaf one that was great and was a hero like the fourth Hokage. Suzu looked over at Minoru who had started to shine as both he and Minato disappeared going back to the afterlife.

"The seal...so this maybe the last time we'll see Minato and Minoru eh?"

"No, this maybe the last time we'll see Minoru. Minato can now be summoned within Naruto and he can talk to him whenever he wishes since he now has Yuki's eyes."

"I just can't believe this Ruby..."

"Neither can I one-eyed lotus, but one thing is for certain: they maybe on the move now."

"They? No, you don't mean-"

"Hush now Suzu, the last thing everyone needs is to find out that something is happening as we speak. Once a world is destroyed another must be created and in order for the mistakes to never repeat again certain measures must be taken."

"So this is..."

"Do not worry Suzu, we will see Yuki again and alive in another world." /I will allow you to do what you must just this once...as long as this doesn't happen again. Do you understand...Terumi?/

Meanwhile Yuuki Terumi who had watched the entire ordeal from a certain place was not too happy with the end result and was taking it out on a man with short black hair with a sliver opera mask he also had on a blue shirt with black rimming with a matching knee-length cape flowing over it. He has a silver x shape fixture to hold his cape in place and has two rings protruding out of the lower front halves of it, he also wore baggy black tights that are tucked into his black and blue boots these boots have silver toecaps that have a golden colored nail-like fixture on the top the mouth of the boots also have a white and silver cuff to them. He looked completely fascinated by what happened and how this ordeal ended.

"The death of Yuki Natsumae...how intriguing..."

"HOW INTRIGUING?! HAVE YOU FUCKING LOST IT YOU MASKED FREAK?! NEED I REMIND YOU THAT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, WHY WOULD YOU MAKE THAT USELESS, CLUELESS PINK HAIRED BITCH A UNIT?!"

"Are you blaming me for an idea you suggested as punishment Terumi? You were the one who wanted to make Yuki Natsumae suffer, why didn't you do what you normally do and torture her?"

"BECAUSE SHE GET'S BORING AFTER A WHILE AND I RAN OUT OF IDEAS TO TORTURE HER WITH! WOULD YOU LIKE TO TAKE MY PLACE AND TORTURE HER YOURSELF?!"

"Hmph, if you're done ranting we have work to do. We need to be extra careful if you want your plan to work, so who do you wish to get first the 12th Prime field device or the 15th?" Terumi took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Let's get number 12 first, once we have number 12 we can use her to make a small change."

"Small change? What are you planning Terumi?" Terumi chuckled.

"We're going to put Yuki Natsumae into a loop herself, one she must fix with our help that is and oh boy will it be fun!"

"A loop? Like the forbidden jutsu of the Uchiha clan?"

"Nah, not like Izanami. We already have someone named that anyway who is the goddess of death within this loop we can cause some major damage and I plan to make those idiots pay for what they're doing! They'll regret messing with this god damn world! I'll see to it! Hehehe...HAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
